The Trenches Dug Within Our Hearts
by MarieVigorito
Summary: Questionar destinos traçados não é sábio, porém sabedoria não é uma qualidade deles. Universo Alternativo. Draco/Harry. Para o THE TARDIS do Fórum 6V.
1. Prólogo

**Autora: **Marie Vigorito

**Título: **The Trenches Dug Within Our Hearts

**Ship: **Draco/Harry

**Sumário: **Questionar destinos traçados não é sábio, porém sabedoria não é uma qualidade deles.

**N/A: **Fic para o Projeto THE TARDIS 1.0 do Fórum 6V. Projeto de UA's e a minha se passa na Rússia do início do séc. XX. O resto vocês vão descobrir. Espero que gostem. Mil e um agradecimentos a linda da Narcisa que betou para mim e ao lindo do livro de história da minha irmã que, sem ele, eu não seria nada.

**Disclaimer: **Personagens não me pertencem e blá blá blá.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Prólogo<strong>

_São Petesburgo, Rússia._

_Dezembro de 1905_

"Mas, Lílian, eu tenho que ir!" James falava desesperado para a esposa, enquanto um Harry de cinco anos de idade encarava a cena estupefato.

Ele, em sua mente infantil, tinha consciência de que alguma estava coisa errada, mas ele definitivamente não sabia o que. Seus pais brigavam cada vez mais, discutindo sobre coisas que estavam muito além de sua compreensão de criança. Sentado no sofá, brincando com o pequeno trem de brinquedo, que tinha ganho em seu aniversário - o único brinquedo que ele tinha, de fato -, o menino olhava atento para os adultos com seus olhos cor de esmeralda, pensando o que havia causado a briga.

"Não, James, você não tem que ir!" Lílian respondeu exasperada, tentando arrumar a mesa na intenção de se distrair dessa briga eminente.

"Lílian, eu estou desempregado por causa dos dirigentes que seguem ordens diretas do czar. E não sou só eu. São milhares de pessoas sem emprego, sem a menor condição de sustentar suas famílias, por causa de algumas regras estúpidas estipuladas por aquele prepotente." James se mantinha firme em sua decisão, enquanto tentava pôr algum senso na cabeça da esposa. "Nós temos que reagir diante desse ultraje! Nós somos pessoas, ora essa. Não simples animais que ele pode simplesmente jogar na rua e desconsiderar a existência."

"James, você não precisa ir." A ruiva respondeu, sentando-se na frente do marido à mesa. "Você não disse que têm milhares de desempregados por aí? Não vão precisar de você, acredite em mim. Então, por que correr esse tipo de risco tão desnecessário?"

James já ia responder quando bateram na porta. Bufando, ele se levantou e foi abrir, dando de cara com seu melhor amigo, Sirius. Este já estava preparado para o protesto, carregando um pedaço de madeira com uma expressão furiosa e ao mesmo tempo divertida no rosto.

"Sirius, o que você pretende fazer com isso?" A mulher perguntou assustada com a ferocidade do amigo.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Lily, é só uma precaução caso as coisas fiquem um pouco mais animadas." Sirius respondeu com um sorrisinho no rosto, deixando Lily mais exasperada. "Vamos, James?"

James assentiu, se levantando e dando um beijo de leve na esposa.

"Eu volto, Lily." Ele falou, com um sorriso no rosto. "Confie em mim."

Ela assentiu, se mantendo distante para que o marido não pudesse ver as lágrimas que corriam em seu rosto. James simplesmente suspirou e se voltou para Harry, dando um beijo na cabeça do filho.

"Cuide de sua mãe para mim, ok Harry?" Ele pediu, recebendo um aceno de cabeça do filho.

Foi quando Harry percebeu que as coisas estavam mais erradas do que nunca. Ele botou o trem no chão e correu para abraçar a mãe, enquanto a porta se fechava.

"Mãe, eu estou aqui." Falou no auge de sua inocência e ignorância das coisas da vida.

"Eu sei, querido, eu sei."

**-x-**

"Draco?" O garoto de sete anos levantou o rosto do livro que estava lendo para encontrar sua mãe, que andava em sua direção.

Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona no meio da sala de leitura do Palácio de Inverno, aonde seus pais eram convidados de honra, de um convite feito pelo czar em pessoa. Draco tinha completa consciência de que seus pais tinham muita influência na monarquia Russa, sendo parte do círculo mais próximo do czar. Sempre tão educado, ele tinha os melhores mestres, sendo avançado com relação aos outros meninos da sua idade.

"Sim, mamãe?" Ele fechou o livro com cuidado, posicionando-o na mesa ao seu lado.

"Venha comigo para seu quarto, está bem?" A mãe pediu, chegando perto do filho com uma expressão apreensiva no rosto. "Seu pai recebeu ordens de se manter recluso por enquanto."

O menino assentiu, pegando o livro e se levantando. Os dois andaram em silêncio, algo que já era de costume total para ele. Seus pais o criaram seguindo duas regras básicas; sem perguntas e sem conversa. Draco tentava ao máximo seguí-las, por mais que algumas vezes a curiosidade infantil dominasse seus pensamentos. Eram nesses momentos que seu pai assumia uma postura rude e virava com os olhos duros para o filho.

"Não é de seu interesse." Era sempre a frase que Lucius dizia, fazendo o menino se calar e parar de importunar os pais.

Por conta de toda a delicadeza de seu pai, Draco aproveitava bastante as tardes que ele só tinha a companhia da mãe, que era uma pessoa extremamente agradável na intimidade. Conhecida por ser uma pessoa tão controlada, Narcisa Malfoy era uma mãe afável e carinhosa, sempre atendendo aos maiores caprichos de seu filho. Lucius continuava insistindo que aqueles caprichos fariam mal a ele, mas a mãe insistia.

Chegaram ao quarto e Lucius já estava lá, andando de um lado para o outro com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. Draco reconhecia essa expressão e sabia muito bem que não era certo questioná-lo sobre o que estava acontecendo. Nem ao menos Narcisa foi capaz de falar alguma coisa. Simplesmente pegou o filho e se sentou ao lado dele na cama, mexendo em seus cabelos com carinho. Foi quando os barulhos começaram.

Eram tiros, Draco sabia muito bem isso, pois reconhecia o barulho de todas as vezes que já tinha sido levado para caçar com seu pai - mesmo que ele nunca tocasse nas armas muito menos nos "prêmios". Mais do que tudo, ele tinha medo daquele barulho. Era estridente demais, irritante demais. Tirava toda a sua concentração e impedia que ele lesse - ou sequer pensasse, mas ele sabia que, se reclamasse, seu pai mandá-lo-ia calar a boca.

Então, em um de seus raros momentos infantis, ele se virou e enfiou o rosto no colo da mãe, tentando segurar as lágrimas de medo que subiam.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Autora: **Marie Vigorito

**Título: **The Trenches Dug Within Our Hearts

**Ship: **Draco/Harry

**Sumário: **Questionar destinos traçados não é sábio, porém sabedoria não é uma qualidade deles.

**N/A: **Fic para o Projeto THE TARDIS 1.0 do Fórum 6V. Projeto de UA's e a minha se passa na Rússia do início do séc. XX.

**Disclaimer: **Personagens não me pertencem e blá blá blá.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Capítulo 1<strong>

_Murmansk, Rússia._

_Fevereiro de 1916_

"Bom dia, Potter." A voz do homem era grossa e ao mesmo tempo irritada, causando arrepios em Harry. "Pensei que nunca iria aparecer para o trabalho."

"Perdão, eu acordei atrasado." Harry tentou se desculpar, obviamente em vão. Quando Dolohov não estava de bom humor, era completamente inútil tentar se redimir.

"Mais uma vez." O homem se aproximou dele, apontando um dedo firmemente para seu rosto. "Se você chegar atrasado mais uma vez, Potter, você vai para a rua. E não me importa se seu pai foi de alguma ajuda alguns anos atrás, ele já está morto e nada eu devo a ele."

Se afastou murmurando, provavelmente xingando até a primeira geração dos Potters. Não pode-se dizer que Harry fez uma coisa diferente, tentando arranjar xingamentos que nunca tivesse usado para se referir ao seu querido chefe e sua mãe. Aquilo tudo era patético, a justificativa que Dolohov dava para ter empregado Harry.

"Porque eu devo à seu pai." Como o próprio tinha falado, seu pai estava morto há mais de dez anos, de tal forma que não faria diferença alguma. Mas claro que o garoto não ousaria reclamar.

"Hey, Harry!" Se virou para dar de cara com seu melhor amigo, Ron Weasley, que acenava para ele da plataforma aonde estava sentado. Acenou de volta, calçando as luvas e se preparando psicologicamente para mais um dia de trabalho.

Sim, ele detestava aquele lugar. Não, ele não tinha opções a não ser continuar trabalhando ali. Talvez porque a quantidade de empregos estivesse extremamente baixa, ou simplesmente porque eram poucos os lugares que contratavam garotos de dezesseis anos. Ou pelo menos garotos de dezesseis anos com certo grau de escolaridade, uma vez que os lugares de trabalho braçal preferiam pessoas ignorantes que não tivessem qualquer consciência do quão exploradas estavam sendo. A maior merda era se submeter a isso sem reclamar, mas ou ele fazia isso, ou ficava sem dinheiro para cuidar de si mesmo e de sua mãe. Trabalhava ali há dois meses apenas, não podia perder a chance de continuar levando sustento para casa.

"Ron, qual é o problema do Dolohov, cara?" Perguntou, se juntando ao amigo para começar o serviço. O outro riu, enquanto começava a descarregar o navio que tinha atracado. "Eu acredito que seja a falta de dinheiro."

"Falta de dinheiro?" Ron perguntou, a voz tomada pelo sarcasmo. "Esse cara ganha tanto dinheiro às custas do nosso trabalho e das mercadorias que ele faz a gente tirar do navio que eu me surpreendo ele continuar morando naquela espelunca aonde ele mora. Esse merda é rico, Harry, e provavelmente tem dinheiro o suficiente para aumentar o salário de todos aqui, mas simplesmente não o faz porque é um mão de vaca."

"Pensei que fossem por causa das ordens do czar."

"Que ordens, amigo?" Harry se sentia extremamente inocente e ignorante naquele momento. "A única coisa que o czar ordenou era que ele ganhasse alguma coisa dos lucros dos estabelecimentos, não quanto cada pessoa deve ganhar por trabalhar. Dolohov que é um egoísta filho da puta e mesquinho que só gosta de ganhar dinheiro, não de gastar."

O amigo estava visivelmente irritado, o que não era surpreso. Todos estavam, desde 1905 para falar a verdade. _Desde que seu pai tinha morrido_. As coisas definitivamente não tinham melhorado e só a ideia de saber que a morte do seu pai tinha sido em vão, frustrava Harry de uma maneira incompreensível. Ele sabia que não era o único a perder um pai naquele dia e que provavelmente estava sendo egoísta em pensar que só a morte dele tinha sido em vão, mas aquilo era extremamente injusto.

"Sabe, Ron, você pode largar o trabalho se quiser." Comentou, depois de momentos de silêncio.

"Não, eu não posso, amigo." O outro respondeu, uma expressão preocupada no rosto. "Por mais que meus pais tenham um pouco de condições, não quero ser dependente deles pelo resto da vida. E tem a Hermione e o casamento. Eu simplesmente não posso deixar as coisas sairem do controle."

"Mas você mesmo me disse que tinha boas economias guardadas." Argumentou Harry, ajudando Ron a tirar uma caixa extremamente pesada no meio do carregamento. "Elas não são suficientes?"

"Por um tempo, talvez." A preocupação e o cansaço eram cada vez mais visíveis no ruivo, que se jogou em cima da caixa quando os dois conseguiram tirá-la do compartimento. "Mas não o suficiente para mais do que um mês. Não posso arriscar sair daqui sem saber se vou conseguir outro emprego. Não, por piores que sejam as situações, eu vou continuar aqui enquanto não for demitido."

"E vai continuar sendo infeliz?"

Ron riu. Uma risada sofrida e pausada, finalizada com um dos acessos de tosses que eram cada vez mais comuns do garoto. Após alguns minutos e severos tapas nas costas, ele se recuperou lançando um olhar irônico para Harry.

"Esse é seu problema, cara, você quer ser feliz." Comentou, enxugando o suor da testa com as costas da mão. "Não é suficiente viver?"

_São Petersburgo, Rússia_

_Fevereiro de 1916_

"Draco, querido?" Narcisa parou no batente da porta, chamando o filho que estava adormecido na cama.

"Sim, mãe?" Ou nem tão adormecido assim.

A mulher entrou no quarto, recolhendo algumas roupas que estavam jogadas de forma displiscente por todo o cômodo. Suspirou em reprovação. O garoto só tinha dezoito anos e conseguia ser mais desorganizado do que muitas crianças juntas. Afinal, do que custava se levantar e arrumar de vez em quando? Adolescentes.

"Como vai Pansy?" Falou suavemente, sentando-se na cama e acariciando as costas nuas do filho.

"Pergunte para ela, oras." Respondeu Draco em um tom desdenhoso, completamente desinteressado e sonolento. Era óbvio para Narcisa que a última coisa que ele queria era ser acordado àquela hora da manhã depois da noite anterior e da festa que ele tinha ido. Afinal, o que tinha acontecido depois da festa fora exatamente o que a mãe tinha que discutir.

"Sabe, com um casamento marcado não é muito sensato trazer garotas para o seu quarto e elas sairem no dia seguinte carregando as roupas, semi-nuas."

O garoto riu, correndo os dedos por entre o cabelo loiro e fino. Ele soubera da razão pela qual sua mãe tinha entrado ali desde o momento que ouviu a porta se fechando e a garota... qual era o nome dela? Enfim, a garota saindo do quarto. Sabia que sua mãe já devia estar acordada e provavelmente passeava pelo corredor, inevitavelmente se encontrando com a garota.

"O que Pansy não vê, Pansy não sente." Murmurou Draco, para receber um tapa em resposta.

"Eu tenho pena da garota quando ela se casar com você." Comentou Narcisa, se levantando para pegar a roupa que o filho usaria no dia. "Fico imaginando como ela deve se sentir com toda a sua ignorância para com ela. Afinal, aonde nós erramos na sua criação?"

O filho já estava de pé, abraçando a mãe por trás. Plantou um pequeno beijo na sua bochecha, fazendo-a sorrir de leve.

"Vocês não erraram. O problema sou eu mesmo, mãe."

Ela riu, virando para abraçá-lo. Ele já era uma cabeça mais alto que ela, lhe dando uma sensação absurda de submissão.

"Que bom que você sabe." Voltou-se para o armário, continuando a pegar as roupas. "Vamos, vista-se. Temos um almoço importante agora."

"Com o czar?" Perguntou Draco, pegando as roupas que sua mãe lhe oferecia.

"Não, com a esposa dele."

Ambos gemeram, sabendo que, se um almoço com o czar já era tortura o suficiente, com a esposa dele era um completo absurdo. Ela reclamava de tudo, nunca estava satisfeita com nada. A única vontade que ele tinha era de ficar na cama durante o resto dia, até chegar a noite e ele poder sair com os amigos para onde tinham combinado de ir.

"Mãe, vamos precisar da ajuda de todas as pessoas do mundo para sairmos dessa sem psicose completa."

"Vá se arrumar, Draco."

* * *

><p>"Draco, você tem uma sorte do caramba, seu desgraçado." Blaise comentou, enquanto os amigos entravam no bar. "Você tem noção de que você vai se casar com a Pansy Parkinson?"<p>

Draco riu, na frente da fila que entrava no lugar causando certo avoroço. Não pode deixar de notar alguns garotos que trabalhavam no porto, garotos com os quais ele já tinha brigado algumas vezes. Brigas sem noção, desnecessárias, mas completamente divertidas. Um entretenimento que valia completamente a pena. Menos um, que aparentava ser o mais novo. Não devia passar de uns dezesseis anos.

"Blaise, quem é aquele novo ali?" Apontou para o garoto de onde estavam sentados, tirando risinhos do amigo.

"Harry Potter. Amigo do Weasley, novo no porto."

Draco deu um sorrisinho torto e chamou a atenção dos amigos.

"Acho que ele precisa de uma recepção à altura, não?"

Todos acenaram, concordando. Andaram para a mesa aonde os outros garotos estavam sentados, esses que se levantaram subitamente com a visão dos que se aproximavam.

"O que vocês querem?" Ron perguntou, tomando a frente do grupo. Ele poderia ser o "líder", mas somente por ter mais tempo de briga do que todos os outros ali.

"Oras, Weasley, sangue novo?" Draco respondeu, acenando a cabeça para Harry.

"Do que te importa, Malfoy?" Ron se prostrou na frente do amigo, defendendo-o.

"Você sabe as regras. Sangue novo, briga nova."

"Malfoy, ele tem dezesseis anos."

"E daí, Weasley? Você começou a brigar muito antes disso."

Os dois se encaravam com olhares de eterno nojo e desprezo. Era claro para Harry que eles se odiavam mais do que podiam sequer imaginar.

"Semana que vem, na praça." Draco falou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ron somente assentiu, voltando a se sentar.

"Ron, do que eles estão falando?" Harry perguntou, quando os outros garotos se afastaram e voltaram para seus próprios lugares.

"Você vai ver, Harry."

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Gente, eu sei que não está bom, eu sei mesmo. Mas esse capítulo não era para ser bom HSAUSHAUAH Vai ficar melhor depois do próximo, eu <em>prometo. <em>Ah, para quem não sabe, Murmansk é aonde fica o porto mais importante da Rússia, que tem ligação direta com São Petersburgo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Autora: **Marie Vigorito

**Título: **The Trenches Dug Within Our Hearts

**Ship: **Draco/Harry

**Sumário: **Questionar destinos traçados não é sábio, porém sabedoria não é uma qualidade deles.

**N/A: **Fic para o Projeto THE TARDIS 1.0 do Fórum 6V. Projeto de UA's e a minha se passa na Rússia do início do séc. XX.

**Disclaimer: **Personagens não me pertencem e blá blá blá.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Capítulo 2<strong>

"Muito bem, garotos, podem ir." Dolohov gritou ao fim do expediente. "Antes que os 'pacificadores' apareçam dizendo que eu estou explorando jovens mantendo-os por mais tempo do que deveria. Bando de merdas." Acrescentou em voz baixa enquanto entrava no pequeno escritório que lhe pertencia. Um pequeno cômodo que nenhum dos subordinados podia entrar, não que de fato quisessem.

Ron sorriu para Harry, enquanto descalçavam as luvas e as guardava no pequeno armário destinado a cada um dos empregados. Harry não sorriu de volta, um vinco de preocupação se formando em sua testa, algo que Ron entendia completamente. A briga seria somente dali a dois dias, mas já tirava o sono do garoto, inevitavelmente.

"Ei, cara, quer passar lá em casa?" Ron perguntou, fechando a porta do armário com animação. "Hermione está lá, e minha mãe vai cozinhar."

"Eu não posso, por causa da hora." Harry comentou, colocando o gorro nos cabelos. "Minha mãe não gosta de ficar sozinha de noite."

"Não passa das oito!" O outro respondeu, segurando o amigo pelos ombros. "Vamos, Harry, sua mãe não se importa, tenho certeza."

Por um momento, Harry hesitou, suspirando enquanto pensava na ideia. Ele precisava espairecer, esquecer das coisas por um breve período de tempo. Não que ele estivesse com medo - sabia muito bem que Ron daria um jeito de fazer com que Harry não tivesse que fazer muita coisa -, mas porque ele não sabia muito bem lidar com situações que saissem do seu habitual.

Era uma pessoa completamente ordinária, extremamente conformista e que aproveitava muito da vida calma que vivia morando com a sua mãe. Claro que ele queria, um dia, sair de toda essa dependência e submissão, mas por enquanto estava tudo muito bem. Mais de uma vez sua mãe lhe tinha perguntado sobre alguma perspectiva sobre a vida e ele simplesmente tinha respondido.

"Ainda é cedo."

Ele sabia muito bem que Lílian se preocupava com o fato de Harry ser um pouco... ingênuo com certas questões. A maioria dos garotos da sua idade - e de seus círculo social - já estavam ou casados ou com o casamento marcado. Ron era uma exceção, mas ele tinha dezenove e tinha feito o máximo para não depender dos pais assim que se casasse, então Harry sempre o usava como um exemplo para não depender do pouco dinheiro que sua mãe tinha guardado.

Suspirou e olhou para o amigo, dando um sorriso de lado.

"Pode ser, mas eu não vou me demorar." Insistiu, colocando o casaco e enrolando o cachecol no pescoço.

"Acredite, amigo, você não vai conseguir sair cedo."

* * *

><p>Aquilo era extremamente chato e maçante. Draco estava cansado e completamente desinteressado com o que estava acontecendo. Não era uma coisa que acontecia constantemente - somente quando ele realmente não estava com saco para fazer nada. Dei um último suspiro quando a menina caiu ao seu lado, exausta.<p>

"Quando sair, tranque a porta." Falou friamente, se levantando e colocando uma roupa. "E, por favor, tente não ficar aqui muito tempo."

A garota - Mylla, Myrlla, tanto faz - parecia extremamente chateada, mas não questionou, pelo menos não a principio. Draco era capaz de ouvir os pequenos soluços quando fechou a porta.

"Patética."

"Quem é patética?"

Virou-se para encontrar ninguém menos que seu pai descendo o corredor. Era incomum vê-lo em casa, especialmente em uma sexta-feira. Lucius Malfoy era uma pesso extremamente ocupada - e repudiava uma coisa chamada intimidade. Até mesmo com a própria família. Assim, Draco não fazia a menor ideia de aonde ele estava na maioria das vezes, e já fazia alguns anos que ele parara de se preocupar com isso.

"Uma garota que está nua no meu quarto nesse momento." Draco falou, o sarcasmo enchendo a sua voz.

Por um momento, o garoto sentiu medo do olhar que seu pai lançou para ele. Puro ódio, aversão. Talvez Lucius de fato detestasse o filho, ou simplesmente não queria que ele fosse o idiota que era. Dificilmente aconteceria, já que isso era uma situação bem comum de "tal pai, tal filho" [i]e Draco sabia disso.[/i] Além disso, Lucius sabia que Draco tinha consciência de seus casos antes e depois de casado, seus casos atuais que levariam sua reputação abaixo.

"Você é um canalha." Então estava ali, a coisa que Lucius sempre quisera dizer para Draco, mas nunca tivera uma oportunidade decente para isso.

"E você não é?" O filho perguntou, se apoiando na parede e cruzando os braços. "Como vai... Mika? Esse é o nome dela, não é? Uma baixinha, de cabelos ruivos encaracolados e uma expressão jovial. Quinze, catorze anos? Com a fartura de uma de vinte, suponho. Você ainda tem coragem de dizer que eu sou um canalha. Francamente, pai, o senhor não está em condição de falar nada para ninguém."

Lucius deu um passo a frente, de forma a ficar frente a frente com o filho, encarando-o nos olhos.

"Isso não lhe diz respeito." Sua voz era recheada de asco. "Nada do que tem a ver com a minha vida lhe diz respeito."

"Mas diz respeito a minha mãe, não é mesmo?" Draco pressionou, adorando o fato de estar levando seu pai à mais profunda raiva.

"Você não ousaria -

"O que Draco não ousaria, querido?"

Os dois se viraram. Narcisa estava parada ali perto e assistia a cena com curiosidade. Draco mal reparou na menina parada ao lado dela, até o momento que esta deu um passo a frente e correu para o noivo.

"Oh, Draco, eu senti sua falta." Ela estava exatamente da forma como o garoto lembrava; chata e melosa. Sempre melosa.

"Eu também, Pansy." Respondeu, botando os braços ao redor da cintura dela e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. "Vamos passear? Tenho certeza que você sentiu falta da casa e das nossas acomodações."

"Eu adoraria." Ela pegou o braço que ele oferecia, com um sorriso exagerado no rosto.

Ela o irritava. Muito. Cada partícula do seu ser tinha aversão àquela pequena menina de meros quinze anos. Mas a fortuna que ela retinha com seu nome não era uma coisa que deveria ser ignorada e, sim, abraçada com todo o fervor. Ele detestava ter que se submeter à um clichê tão patético quanto casar por interesse, mas eles estavam na Rússia. Clichês eram fundamentais.

Saiu andando com ela, mas não estava longe antes de ouvir.

"O que Draco não ousaria, Lucius?"

* * *

><p>"Então, foi assim que o Dolohov ficou puto de vez com o Thomas e mandou ele ir embora."<p>

Ron terminou a história com essa pequena frase de efeito, fazendo todos na mesa rirem e compartilharem daquele momento em família que era tão agradável para todos - até mesmo para Harry, que se sentia extremamente confortável em meio àquele ambiente.

Todos tinham sido educados e generosos com o garoto. A Sra. Weasley, uma mulher afável e carinhosa. O Sr. Weasley, um homem de sábias palavras e excelente conselhos. Bill e sua mulher, Fleur, que pareciam exóticos juntos, ele com suas cicatrizes de lutas no rosto e ela com sua pele muito branca, seus cabelos muito claros e seu sotaque francês. Charlie com suas observações espertas sobre o trabalho com animais, Percy com seus comentários sobre como era difícil trabalhar como secretário executivo de um dos jornais mais influentes, os gêmeos, Fred e George, que animavam a todos no ambiente. E tinha Ginny, a irmã mais nova de Ron que parecia não tirar os olhos de Harry.

Hermione era outra pessoa completamente interessante. Muito inteligente, e sagaz. Sempre tinha boas respostas, e só ela conseguia controlar o futuro marido quando esse se aborrecia com algum comentário. Harry conversou boa parte do tempo com ela que, com seus dezoito anos, parecia mais esperta que muitas mulheres mais velhas que ele conhecera. Até mesmo mais que sua própria mãe.

"Bom, acho que eu vou tirar os pratos agora." Ela comentou, se levantando e pegando os pratos antes que a Sra. Weasley pudesse questionar. "Não, eu levo. A Ginny levou da última vez."

"Eu te ajudo." Harry falou, se levantando e dividindo com ela o peso dos pratos.

A cozinha era quase colada na sala e, assim como o outro cômodo, era muito pequena para uma família tão grande. Mas a casa dava uma sensação de conforto sem igual.

"Então, Harry, você está bem?" Hermione perguntou, enquanto começava a lavar os pratos com o pouco de água reservada para isso.

"Com o quê?" Harry sabia o que era, estava escrito no rosto dela. Se sentou na cadeira que estava encostada perto da porta.

"A briga." A garota respondeu, concentrada no que estava fazendo ao mesmo tempo demonstrando total interesse no que Harry ia responder. "Ron me falou."

"Ah."

Ele queria ter uma resposta como; _'claro, estou super acostumado com elas, sabia que eu até quebrei o nariz de um cara uma vez?'_, mas ele, obviamente, não estava nem um pouco acostumado com a perspectiva de brigar com alguns caras muito mais velhos que ele e que seria muito fácil.

"Eu estou - com medo, confesso." Ele respondeu, levando a garota a dar um sorrisinho.

"Sou toda ouvidos."

"Bom, eu nunca nem bati em alguém na minha vida!" Harry falou, as coisas saindo mais rápidos do que ele pudesse se conter. "Como eu vou sair nessa briga com pessoas que brigam mais do que respiram? Não, essa ideia é absurda. E eu não quero acabar morrendo ou coisa parecida. Tem minha mãe e ela não pode ficar sem eu. E eu estou com medo, muito medo."

Surpreendentemente, ela não riu, como Harry esperava que ela fizesse. Hermione pousou o prato que estava limpando e se ajoelhou em frente a Harry e sorriu para ele de forma carinhosa, parecendo uma irmã mais velha dando um conselho para seu irmão assustado.

"Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe." Ela falou, sua voz mansa e suave. "E outra, nunca ninguém morreu nessas brigas, não precisa ficar preocupado com isso. Ron vai interferir se perceber que as coisas estão indo longe demais. Nem ao menos Malfoy é capaz de matar alguém. Ele sabe que as coisas vão pesar para o lado dele de alguma forma."

"Obrigada." Harry murmurou enquanto Hermione lhe dava um pequeno abraço e voltava sua atenção para os pratos. "Hermione?"

"Sim?"

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

Harry se questionou se devia mesmo fazer essa pergunta, se não era uma coisa muito pessoal e desnecessária.

"Por que o Ron tem toda essa rixa com o Malfoy?"

A reação dela foi a última que ele esperava - de novo. Hermione deixou cair o prato que estava carregando, e deu um longo suspiro antes de abaixar para catar os cacos.

"Hermione, está tudo bem?" Ron gritou da sala, parecendo preocupado.

"Sim. Foi um acidente, já dou um jeito." Ela respondeu, e parecia que estava lutando para se manter firme.

Ficou de costas para Harry enquanto catava os cacos do prato e o menino se levantou para ajudá-la. Vendo que ele estava ali, Hermione olhou para ele e falou o mais baixo que pôde;

"Eu e o Malfoy tivemos um... caso." Ela respondeu, e Harry sentiu seu rosto assumindo uma forma estupefata."Foi um erro, nós **dois** admitimos isso. Foi antes mesmo de Ron me pedir em casamento, e nós estávamos brigados nessa época. Draco... Acabei encontrando com ele em um bar e acho que ele também estava com alguns problemas familiares e nós dois bebemos muito e... enfim. Ron acabou sabendo, nós dois brigamos muito e foi quando a rixa dos dois começou de verdade. Foi há uns dois anos e acabou, mas Ron continua achando que Draco pode tentar vir atrás de mim de novo e ele acha que eu o trairia..." Ela suspirou. "Bobo, mas eu o amo muito Harry e é só por isso que eu aguentei tudo que ele falou para mim e continuei pedindo desculpas. Agora estamos bem, mas isso não sai da cabeça dele. Tente não mencionar nada com relação a isso, está bem?"

Harry assentiu, sentindo seu rosto corar por ter percebido que tinha se metido em um assunto que não tinha nada a ver com ele.

"Desculpa, Hermione, por -

"Não peça desculpas, eu entendo sua curiosidade." Ela respondeu, se levantando e lhe dando outro abraço. "É uma história confusa mesmo."

Harry não tinha dúvidas disso.

"Harry!" Ron gritou da sala. "Venha jogar pôquer!"

"Vai lá, eu cuido disso." Hermione falou, sorrindo ligeiramente para ele.

O menino assentiu, se virando para sair. Não deixou de notar que Hermione segurava o prato com uma força desnecessária.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Gente, eu sei, mas eu não resisto a por DHr HASUHSAUHSAU Lembrem-se que é uma DracoHarry, esse DHr é só por motivos que ainda estão por vir :) Espero que gostem, acho que não tem nenhuma menção de algo que vocês não conheçam, mas está aí. Reviews são bem vindas.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Autora: **Marie Vigorito

**Título: **The Trenches Dug Within Our Hearts

**Ship: **Draco/Harry

**Sumário: **Questionar destinos traçados não é sábio, porém sabedoria não é uma qualidade deles.

**N/A: **Fic para o Projeto THE TARDIS 1.0 do Fórum 6V. Projeto de UA's e a minha se passa na Rússia do início do séc. XX.

**Disclaimer: **Personagens não me pertencem e blá blá blá.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Capítulo 3<strong>

"Draco?" O garoto se virou quando chegou ao batente. Narcisa chamava por ele, sentada do sofá, um olhar preocupado. "Aonde vai?"

Ele não queria responder. Sabia muito bem que sua mãe daria seus ataques de preocupação quando visse que eles estaria indo para mais uma de suas brigas. Ainda se recordava do estado em que ficou quando saiu de sua primeira briga. O olho roxo, os punhos machucados, roxos por todo o corpo e um pulso torcido. Sua mãe brigara tanto, mas tanto com ele, que Draco preferia ter seguido o conselho de Blaise e ter ficado na casa dele. Após o ataque de fúria, sua mãe pediu desculpas e começou a cuidar do filho, murmurando que era culpa dela de seu filho ter se tornado um briguento.

Draco tinha repetido que nunca fora culpa dela, que Narcisa era uma ótima mãe, mas ela negava, dizendo que era incompetente demais, que deveria ter amado mais o seu filho e ter lhe dado mais proteção. O garoto brincou, dizendo que se ela tivesse lhe dado mais proteção, ele voltaria para casa inconsciente por não aguentar uma simples briguinha. Depois da mãe terminar de limpar um corte que tinha em sua testa, Draco insistiu que estava bem e foi se deitar, mas dessa vez com uma culpa nas costas por ter dado tanta preocupação para sua mãe.

Desde aquele dia, todas as vezes que ele tinha uma briga combinada - _combinadas_ eram raras, normalmente ele simplesmente se virava e dava um soco no primeiro idiota que falasse alguma merda e dali começavam as verdadeiras brigas - ele avisava, dizendo simplesmente que ia voltar tarde e injuriado. No começo, ela simplesmente assentia, mas com o passar do tempo começou a questionar com quem era, sob quais motivos. Daquela vez, Draco queria escapar do interrogatório, mas sabia que não teria uma consciência limpa se não se explicasse para a mãe.

"Weasley." Ele falou, apoiando as costas contra a parede. "As velhas regras. Briga com sangue novo. Surpreendentemente, o pobretão não tentou defender esse amigo dele."

"Não é por causa da moça, acredito." Sua mãe falou, levantando uma sobrancelha com uma fala de acusação.

Draco riu, colocando uma mão no bolso da sua calça de linho enquanto corria a outra mão pelo seu cabelo, arrepiando os fios normalmente tão comportados. Ele tinha se esquecido de Granger. Mentira, ele nunca se esqueceria de Granger, mas ele decidira que não se importara mais, que aquilo foi um momento idiota dos dois. Por um tempo, ele tentara culpá-la, mas sempre que fazia isso, uma vozinha da consciência o lembrava que foi uma coisa de consentimento de ambas as partes.

"Não." Respondeu, suspirando. "A Granger é do pobretão, e sempre foi. Aquele... caso, foi um fraco de nós dois."  
>"Fico feliz em saber disso."<p>

A voz da sua mãe era fria, não porque ela estava brava com o filho, mas porque sabia que ele estava mentindo. Não tinha sido somente um caso, ao contrário do que os dois tentavam constantemente levar a todos a acreditarem. Foi uma coisa além de uma noite, além de uma semana. Estavam falando de uma coisa de meses! Narcisa sabia e, embora não desgostasse da garota, tinha consciência de que ela não era a mulher certa para o seu filho e rapidamente o casamento com a herdeira dos Parkinsons foi completamente resolvido.

"Acredito que sim." Draco respondeu, colocando a mão que corria por seu cabelo de volta em seu bolso. "Posso ir agora?"

Narcisa assentiu, voltando a sua atenção para o livro que estivera em seu colo. Draco saiu da parede, se posicionando atrás da mãe e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, para ver qual era o livro que ela lia. _Crime e Castigo_, Dostoiévski. Seu autor favorito. Aliás, autor favorito dos dois. O loiro sorriu, depositando um beijo na bochecha da mãe. Virou-se para ir embora, mas sua mãe o chamou antes que ele pudesse.

"Draco?" Ele se virou, levantando uma sobrancelha, de forma a dizer que ele continuasse. "Volte."

Ele não sabia se sentia melhor com esse pedido.

* * *

><p>Harry olhava para o relógio, querendo que a hora voltasse ao invés de avançar da forma como estava avançando. Droga, ele se sentia um covarde por estar com medo, mas qualquer um estaria. Ele só tinha quinze anos, pelo amor de Deus, e tinha sido forçado a entrar nessa história de briga. Particularmente, ele nunca fora muito a favor de violência, especialmente por causa de seu pai, e a simples ideia de ajudar para que haja uma certa violência, fazia seu estômago revirar.<p>

Quando deu a hora - exatas 17h15 - ele se levantou da cadeira e pegou o casaco em cima da cadeira, junto com o gorro. Abriu a porta devagarinho, temendo que ela rangesse e acordasse a sua mãe. Tarde demais.

"Harry?" Lily perguntou, se levantando do sofá aonde estivera descansando. "Vai sair, querido?"

O tom de sua voz, leve e suave, quase fez com que Harry desistisse e falasse que não, não ia. Só iria verificar se tinha muito gelo na entrada.

"Vou." O pingo de orgulho que ele tinha falou mais alto. "Mas eu volto mais tarde. Estou indo para a casa do Ron."

Lily sorriu, aliviada. Voltou a se deitar.

"Mande lembranças para o Ron, sim?" A voz estava abafada, provavelmente seu rosto estava encoberto por uma almofada.

"Sim." Harry respondeu, segurando a maçaneta. "Eu te amo, mãe."

"Eu também, querido."

**-x-**

Saindo de casa, a única coisa que Harry fazia era se xingar mentalmente, e muito. Idiota, idiota, ele não podia mentir para a sua mãe. Provavelmente ela ficaria louca se soubesse a verdade, mas ele odiava mentir para Lily. Ele tinha falado que voltava, mas não tinha certeza. Se ele ficasse muito machucado seria levado para a casa dos Weasleys até ter condições de aparecer em casa sem fazer com que sua mãe tivesse um ataque devido aos ferimentos do filho. Isso se ele não morresse, claro.

Não. Ele não ia morrer. Hermione tinha dito que ele não ia, que as coisas nunca ficavam tão sérias, que os meninos sabiam se controlar quando fosse preciso. Ele queria acreditar, ele precisava acreditar, mas alguma ponta de dúvida ainda pairava sobre sua cabeça. Claro que tudo podia acontecer como Fred, irmão de Ron, tinha dito para ele.

"Relaxa, cara." Falou o ruivo, enquanto os dois olhavam a partida de poker que já tinham desistido."Provavelmente a briga vai ser só de xingamentos, talvez alguns socos, nada demais. Mas é bem provável que o Malfoy e o Ron comecem a se bater tanto, que seja necessário apartar e cancelar completamente. Idiotas, esses dois, é o que eu digo."

"E se isso não acontecer?" Perguntou Harry, querendo que Fred o ajudasse de alguma forma.

"Bom, você sempre pode usar o método de escapada." Respondeu, dando um sorrisinho maldoso.

"Método de escapada?" Harry perguntou, olhando intrigado para o ruivo.

"Sim." Fred falou, abaixando a voz para que Ginny, que estava mais perto dos dois, não ouvisse. "Fique desviando de todos os socos e fugindo de contato fisíco até você perceber que todos estão ocupados demais para ter uma noção de que você saiu. Então, corra e se esconda em um lugar próximo, de forma que você possa escutar o que está acontecendo. Quando você perceber que tudo está ficando mais quieto, você saí desse lugar e volta para aonde está tendo a briga, e finge que desmaiou. Simples, mas eficaz."

"E você já tentou isso?" O tom de Harry era de puro sarcasmo.

"Não, mas George já." O ruivo respondeu, dando um sorrisinho. "Na pior das hipóteses, nós também estaremos lá para te dar uma ajuda. Relaxa."

Bom, Harry tinha considerado seriamente em aceitar essa ideia que Fred tinha lhe dado, mesmo que isso significasse que ele era um covarde. Ele só não queria apanhar, e ponto final. Sabia que apanharia, já que a maior briga que tivera fora com sua mãe, quando tinha dez anos e ele falara uma palavra feia e sua mãe lhe batera no rosto. E só. Mais nenhum histórico de violência em sua vida, nenhum outro tapa de sua mãe nem de ninguém de sua família. Nem mesmo na escola ele fizera alguma coisa que um dia fora digna de um tapa.

Definitivamente, ele só queria que aquilo tudo acabasse rapidamente, e que tudo desse certo. Que Ron e Malfoy brigassem tão seriamente a ponto de fazer com que a briga acabasse e tivessem que cancelar tudo. Um pensamento egoísta, e nem um pouco carismático, mas ele estava cansado de pensar nos outros.

"Você está bem, Harry?" Virou-se para encontrar Hermione andando em sua direção. Percebeu que estava muito perto do lugar aonde tinha sido combinado tudo, e que ela provavelmente estaria ali para algum apoio ao noivo.

"Melhor do que nunca." Ele brincou, enquanto a garota chegava mais perto. "E você?"

"Bem." Ela respondeu, enfiando a mão nos bolsos do grande casaco que usava. "Todos estão lá. Esperando por você e os outros."

Harry assentiu, um silêncio constrangedor começando entre os dois. Ele se perguntava se ela ficava desconfortável em dizer o nome do loiro, ou se ela raramente o fazia, portanto nem a incomodava mais. Foi quando se lembrou que tinha uma coisa que queria perguntar para ela, e queria muito que a menina fosse sincera.

"Hermione, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Ele falou, sentindo o corpo tremer de frio e seus dentes baterem um pouco.

"Claro." Ela respondeu.

"Você e o Malfoy." Hermione hesitou um pouco à menção de Draco. "A maneira como você fala dele me sugere que o que vocês tiveram foi mais que uma coisa de uma noite só. Se quiser, não me responda, eu entendo, mas eu só queria saber."

A morena pareceu considerar seriamente as opções que ele tinha lhe dado. Para a surpresa de Harry, ela parou e tirou as mãos do bolso, colocando em seu braço e puxando-o mais para perto.

"Não, não foi uma coisa de uma noite só." Ela respondeu, e tudo indicava que ela estava se queimando de culpa. "Foram meses. Não vou dizer quantos, mas foram. Ron não sabe disso, Harry, ninguém sabe. Bom, talvez a mãe de Draco saiba, mas fora isso, te garanto que ninguém tem consciência do que aconteceu entre a gente foi algo mais duradouro. E eu preferia que se mantivesse assim, pode ser?"

Harry assentiu, vendo a dor refletida nos olhos dela, provando o quão difícil estava sendo admitir tudo que ela estava admitindo. Hermione suspirou, soltando o garoto e voltando a andar, mais rápido dessa vez. Não houve conversa, nenhuma troca de palavras entre os dois naquele momento. Quando chegaram ao lugar, Hermione apontou para aonde Ron estava parado com seus irmãos e o resto da "equipe" e a garota voltou por onde tinha vindo. Ele queria se virar para ver aonde ela estava indo, mas Ron gritou por ele antes que pudesse.

"Harry!" Ele acenava, chamando o amigo para mais perto do pequeno grupo que tinha ao redor dele.

A "equipe" de Ron consistia no próprio, Harry, Fred, George e Seamus. Só cinco, ele dissera que não precisava de nada mais que isso, embora Harry soubera que Neville Longbottom quisera se oferecer. Ron tinha dito que não seria uma boa ideia, que Nevillle era lento e não ajudaria em nada a esquipe, portanto o garoto ficara de fora. Harry quis dizer que ele não seria de muita ajuda também, mas ficou calado ao perceber o olhar que Fred lhe lançava.

"Fico feliz que estão todos reunidos." Harry se virou e viu que Draco Malfoy chegava com sua equipe.

Além dele e de seus dois amigos da noite, vinham dois outros garotos, grandes e fortes. E no sentido de grandes e fortes, quer dizer, gordos e altos. Pela cara que esses dois faziam, era bem provável que sua massa corporal os ajudasse ao invés de os atrapalhar durante a luta, e Harry forçou a si mesmo a não pensar nisso.

"Pensei que já tinha desistido, Malfoy." Ron falou, tomando a frente do grupo e andando até que ficasse a poucos centímetros do loiro.

"Nunca, Weasley."

O olhar que os dois trocaram era de pura raiva. Sem qualquer aviso, Ron simplesmente deu um soco muito forte na cara do Malfoy, fazendo o loiro cair de cara no concreto. Harry achou que ele não levantaria, mas como estava errado. No momento seguinte, era Ron que tomava um soco bem forte no estômago e então estavam os dois rolando no chão, socos sendo dados sem mais nem menos.

Os outros tomaram isso como um grande impulso, e logo estavam gritando e se atracando. Harry não sabia ao certo o que faria a seguir, e a tentação de sair correndo era grande, mas então a equipe ficaria com um a menos, e as chances de eles ganharem caiam em um nível bem grande, visando o tamanho dos caras. Foi quando ele decidiu que iria ajudar que Seamus deu um chute muito bem dado na cara de um dos amigos de Malfoy e o nocauteou. Agradecendo a todos os deuses conhecidos, ele conseguiu disfarçar e se meter um beco do lado da rua abandonada aonde a briga estava acontecendo.

Respirando de forma pesada, ele apoiou a cabeça na parede de tijolos, escorregando contra ela e sentando no chão. Então começou a rir. Aquilo era simplesmente ridículo, todo essas regras idiotas criadas por Ron e Draco que diziam que ele teria que lutar. O que eles fariam se ele não fosse lá e lutasse? Iriam arrastá-lo pelos cabelos? Ele se sentia bobo por ter achado que não tinha escolhas e se sentia muito feliz estando aonde estava. Foi quando ele ouviu um grito.

"Vocês dois, parem." Era Hermione, que provavelmente separava Ron e Draco. "A polícia está vindo."

"Quem chamou?" Ron perguntou e Harry conseguiu perceber que a sua voz tremia. Talvez ele estivesse bem machucado.

"Não fui eu, idiota." Draco que respondeu, e a voz dele também tremia.

Foi quando ele ouviu os latidos e sabia que a polícia estava vindo.

O beco aonde ele estava era perto do lugar, mas ele tinha algum pressentimento de que não procurariam por ele ali, desde que ninguém falasse da sua presença. Levantou-se, se encolhendo contra a parede, rezando para que a polícia não decidisse andar pelo lado aonde ele estava. Passados muitos minutos, decidiu que talvez fosse seguro dar uma espiada, só para ter uma noção de aonde estava todo mundo. Quando ia dar um passo para fora, uma pessoa trombou direto com ele, fazendo os dois irem para o chão.

* * *

><p>Quem era a porra do idiota que estava parado olhando para fora e fizera com que Draco caísse? Quando o loiro conseguiu forçar a vista para ver quem estava embaixo dele, percebeu que era Potter. Ah, o Potter que tinha fugido da briga como gato fugindo da água. Covarde. Esse mesmo covarde abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Draco tapou-a rapidamente, colocando um dedo na sua própria boca para que o garoto se calasse.<p>

O moreno respeitou, se calando e parando de se mover, assim que ouviu os latidos se afastando de onde eles estavam. Draco também ouviu, se levantando rapidamente e se enconstando na parede, a respiração inconstante.

"Você fugiu, hein, Potter?" Ele zombou em voz baixa, enquanto Harry se levantava e se encostava na parede ao lado do loiro.

"E não estou com um olho roxo e um corte no rosto que nem você, Malfoy." Harry respondeu, enquanto olhava para o perfil do garoto ao seu lado.

* * *

><p>Ótimo. Ele confessava. Harry se sentia particularmente atraído por homens, não por mulheres. Sua mãe sabia disso, claro, e se culpava constantemente por ter dado tanto mimo para o garoto, por ele ter crescido sem uma imagem paterna para se mirar. Mas não era culpa dela, de verdade. Era simplesmente o fato de Harry achar que garotas não o impressionavam tanto quanto alguns garotos. Ele nunca tinha beijado ou sequer chegado perto disso com nenum garoto e nenhuma garota, mas era uma coisa que ele sabia. E tendo noção disso, ele poderia facilmente dizer que, quando não tinha uma expressão de puro asco, o loiro ao seu lado não era uma visão completamente ruim. Deveras agradável, para dizer a verdade.<p>

"Cicatrizes de guerra, Potter." Zombou Malfoy, evidentemente cansado demais para responder com seu sarcasmo habitual.

Harry bufou, cruzando os braços.

"O dia que você for para uma guerra de verdade, você pode falar isso."  
>Surpreendendo aos dois, em um momento o loiro cobria Harry com seu corpo, seu rosto a centímetros do rosto do moreno, sua expressão habitual de sarcasmo substituindo a expressão relaxada que ele mantera por tempo demais.<p>

"Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Potter." Draco falou, sua voz baixa o suficiente para que Harry tivesse que se esforçar para ouvir, mesmo com toda a proximidade. "Então não fale do que não sabe."

* * *

><p>Harry piscou uma, duas, quatro vezes esperando que o loiro se afastasse, mas ele não o fez. Dando um risinho minímo, Draco se aproveitou da proximidade dos dois, abaixando a cabeça e beijando de leve o pescoço do moreno, lhe causando arrepios. Ele já tinha estado com homens antes, e considerava um tanto quanto divertido, para sair da monotonia de gritinhos e unhas cravando em seus ombros. Evidentemente Potter não tinha estado nem com um homem nem com uma mulher, fato comprovado pela forma como o moreno quase desmontou com o simples toque de Draco.<p>

Ele queria brincar só um pouquinho, então mordeu de leve o ponto aonde tinha beijado, e saindo dali para subir pelo pescoço, chegando ao queixo do moreno, mordendo com só um pouquinho de força. Então os lábios estavam próximos, e ele sorriu para o garoto antes de beijá-los com força. Harry respondeu com certo entusiasmo de iniciante, finalmente tirando uma das mãos da parede e colocando no cabelo de Draco, ligeiramente o puxando mais para perto.

Foi um beijo intenso, porém rápido, já que ambos foram cortados pelos gritos dos amigos de Draco a distância.

"Draco!" Era Blaise. "Draco, vamos embora, cara."

O loiro se afastou de Harry, apoiando a sua testa contra a do moreno, respirando devagar.

"Quem diria, Potter." Ele falou, se afastando e arrumando o cabelo. "Quem diria."

Sem dizer mais nada, ele saiu andando do beco para o encontro de seus amigos, deixando Harry sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos.

_O que exatamente acabou de acontecer?_

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA; **as linhas são para separar os povs, gente HAHHAHAHAH espero que gostem, nem tá betada :/


End file.
